Lamentos de Azkaban
by imposible.girl
Summary: La melancolía de Sirius llena de versos poéticos las paredes de Azkaban. Remus no está y la soledad le consume. One-shot. Poemfic.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (por desgracia), y el poema es de Pablo Neruda (del libro veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada)**

* * *

Desde lo más alto de aquel herrumbroso sitio una silueta melancólica recibe los primeros rayos de luna llena sobre su desaliñada cabellera negra. La suya era una melancolía permanente, más aun aquella noche donde la luna brillaba alta y magna desde la bóveda azul marina. Aquel sitio, merodeado por fantasmales espectros, era su hogar ahora.

Por más que añorara la libertad que una vez tuvo, ya nada puede hacer. No sabe que duele más, si la traición de un amigo, o la desconfianza del que siempre amó. Aun así no puede odiarle. No sabe odiarle.

_Aquí te amo.__  
__En los oscuros pinos se desenreda el viento.__  
__Fosforece la luna sobre las aguas errantes.__  
__Andan días iguales persiguiéndose._

Esa noche la luna no solo genera un influjo sobre las criaturas de la noche, sino que además atormenta las aguas del infinito océano que lo encarcelan.

Nunca imaginó terminar allí. Siente que está pagando por ese apellido maldito que lleva y por todos los que lo han llevado antes que él. Siente que es su culpa y solo suya por no haber protegido a los suyos, y ahora _él_ le odia.

_Se desciñe la niebla en danzantes figuras.__  
__Una gaviota de plata se descuelga del ocaso.__  
__A veces una vela. Altas, altas estrellas._

Le extraña y su tristeza es el alimento de las sombras que día y noche lo persiguen. Ya no puede luchar, no puede defenderse, y ante ellos solo es capaz de rendirse exhalando un último respiro antes de caer inconsciente por la fatiga.

_O la cruz negra de un barco.__  
__Solo.__  
__A veces amanezco, y hasta mi alma está húmeda.__  
__Suena, resuena el mar lejano.__  
__Este es un puerto.__  
__Aquí te amo._

Cuando despierta el dolor sigue en su pecho, hace días que no le abandona y no parece que vaya a hacerlo. Su recuerdo escuece donde nada más lo hace. Duele quererle así y saber que está condenado a vivir para siempre en esa cárcel.

A veces ve pasar barcos e imagina que es una de esas gaviotas que a lo lejos los sobrevuelan.

_Aquí te amo y en vano te oculta el horizonte.__  
__Te estoy amando aún entre estas frías cosas.__  
__A veces van mis besos en esos barcos graves,__  
__que corren por el mar hacia donde no llegan._

Día tras día es igual; la soledad, la tristeza, el miedo. Teme algún día sucumbir a la locura como ha visto ocurrirles a las almas en pena que pululan Azkaban. Teme perderse, pero más teme olvidarle. Él es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo y aviva su fe de encontrarle en otra vida.

_Ya me veo olvidado como estas viejas anclas.__  
__Son más tristes los muelles cuando atraca la tarde.__  
__Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta.__  
__Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante._

Pasa días preguntándose si le recordará. Si le _perdonará._ Si alguien curará sus heridas, no solo las emocionales. Si habrían podido vivir felices por siempre como estaban destinados a serlo. Piensa en el pequeño Harry y en la guerra. Piensa en él día y noche y no sabe parar.

_Mi hastío forcejea con los lentos crepúsculos.__  
__Pero la noche llega y comienza a cantarme.__  
__La luna hace girar su rodaje de sueño._

Algunas noches sueña con sus cicatrices, que las recorre todas como en más de una ocasión hizo. Sueña con su voz y su tacto, y con besos furtivos bajo las mantas. Solo en sueños se siente a salvo de ser juzgado por esos ojos que le traen en un sinvivir. Suspira con pesadumbre al despertar, y todos sus suspiros suenan igual, _lunático._

_Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes.__  
__Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento, quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre._

Le parece escucharle a lo lejos, pero puede ser el silbido del viento. _Lunático _suspira, y cree escuchar _Sirius_ de vuelta, pero es su imaginación otra vez. Su imaginación y nada más.


End file.
